


seo princess and his beloved husbands

by playboy8



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Comfort, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Strength Kink, Xu Ming Hao | The8-centric, mostly fluffy stuff, not all of them are porn, taken from my twitter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playboy8/pseuds/playboy8
Summary: a collection of allhao / gyuhao drabbles from my twittertake note; drabbles marked M for Mature and E for Explicit. unmarked are Teen and up.1 - Finale (gyuhao)2 - Taste (verhao)3 - After-Party (seokhao)4 - It's warm where you are (wonhao)5 - Between you and me (gyuhao)6 - Under the Desk (gyuhao) {E}7 - Wine (gyuhao)8 - Take me by Force (shuahao) {M}9 - Because you're here (gyuhao)
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Jeon Wonwoo/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Lee Seokmin | DK/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 32





	1. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dancing is a little more romantic than the usual—but it's nothing they haven't done before.
> 
> gyuhao

It was windy when Minghao called him outside. They both stood there on the boat, leaning against the railing as they basked in the afterglow of their swing dance.

"Today you've done plenty of romantic things with me," Minghao said, and when Mingyu turned to look at him, he saw that he was smiling. "Did you feel happy? Are you comfortable?"

"What are you talking about?" Mingyu chuckles back breathily. "We've danced before—of course I'm comfortable."

Minghao sighs, although there's still a smile on his face, and Mingyu notices that there's something eating at his best friend. He looks at him, worrying. Minghao meets his gaze hesitantly.

"Maybe I want to ask if you're comfortable with just dancing with me," Minghao says, growing quieter at the end of his sentence as he looks away. "Or if there's anything you want to do that's a little more than dancing."

Mingyu's surprised by this question, and for a while, he doesn't answer. Minghao gazes at him as the wind blows through their hair and watches as Mingyu tries to formulate a sentence.

Finally, Mingyu holds out his hand silently. He's asking a question, and Minghao registers it easily—Will you dance with me?

Minghao slips his hand into Mingyu's, and the latter smiles gently, placing his hand on Minghao's waist.

"Another dance?" Minghao smiles, but he doesn't say anything more as Mingyu simply smiles back, their hands clasped together. He holds Mingyu's gaze as they slow dance on the boat, and at some point, he feels overwhelmed, but he doesn't feel like looking away. "What are you doing, Mingyu?" He asks softly, but Mingyu doesn't answer. There's a song playing somewhere that they can barely hear, and the distant chatter coming from their friends at the other side of the boat, who are eating and partying by themselves. Mingyu leans forward, just a little, and Minghao knows there's a question he has to answer. Is this okay?

He lets go of Mingyu's hand and places it on his shoulder instead, the same time Mingyu tips Minghao's chin up and presses their lips together. Minghao melts into it.

The kiss is gentle—but more than anything, warm. Minghao wants nothing more than to sink into the heat that's surrounding him; his mind only supplying one word as neither of them are willing to pull away: Mingyu. Mingyu Mingyu Mingyu Mingyu.

Mingyu breaks the kiss first, and his lips tug into a smile when he catches Minghao chasing after him. He breathes, tugging Minghao's waist until their chests are touching. "Doesn't Light a Flame make you want to fall in love?" He asks, his voice so low that Minghao can't help but giggle, feeling as if they're two children doing something secretive.

"It does," Minghao says, his eyes fluttering shut as Mingyu leans in once again. His hands make their way over to wrap around Mingyu's neck. "But I think I already have."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title is taken from day6's finale <3
> 
> twt: @89thinking


	2. Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vernon always retires to minghao's room after his birthday. 
> 
> written for 2.18.2021, vernon's birthday.
> 
> verhao

It had been a night like this, before, when they had celebrated Vernon and Seokmin's birthday. At the end of the night, Vernon had retired to Minghao's room, kissing him as if they had been childhood sweethearts.

"Myungho."

Minghao looks up as he's laid down on the bed, pretty and pliant. He smiles, caressing the other boy's cheek with the back of his hand. "What do you want for your birthday gift, Vernon? Tell me."

Vernon hesitates, blinking as he musters up the courage to say the sentence in English, without faltering too much: "I want a taste of you."

Minghao had smiled back that time, shy but basking in Vernon's affection. He spoke in clumsy English that highlighted his embarrassment more than anything. "You want a... taste... of me?"

Vernon had giggled at this adorable display—and now that a year had passed, he once again carried out this tradition. Once he had retired to Minghao's room and had him pressed onto the bed, he whispered—"I want a taste of you."

This time, he's knocked back against the headboard, Minghao in his dashing black hair coming to straddle his crotch. Vernon looks up, dazed, as Minghao speaks in very clear English, a far improvement from the last time he had had to answer this question; 

"Then, Baby, taste all you want."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twt: @89thinking


	3. After-Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seokmin whiles away the hours in his boyfriend's room after his birthday party.
> 
> written for 2.18.2021, seokmin's birthday.
> 
> seokhao

Although Seokmin enjoyed loud, boisterous parties with the other members—especially Soonyoung—nothing beat the late hours he'd spend in Minghao's room after their gathering, slowly whiling away the last few hours of his birthday.

The room was dimly lit with fairy lights, and they sat on Minghao's bed, leaning against each other warmly as Seokmin gently strummed on his guitar. He found that he had gotten a little too used to singing 'Boy, I'm your candy' at this point to be able to go back to when he wasn't as blatantly singing to Minghao, who only giggled as he rested his face on Seokmin's shoulder.

As they sat there, enjoying the night with each other, Seokmin found himself hoisting his boyfriend into his lap, passing him the guitar. Minghao clutched the wooden instrument as he leaned back, allowing Seokmin to kiss at his elf-like ears. "What do you want me to play?"

Seokmin smiled, gently nipping at Minghao's ears—earning soft little giggles from his boyfriend. "I'll teach you," he says. His fingers thread into Minghao's, gently guiding his movements. After all, in this moment, it felt like they had all the time in the world. There was no rush, no matter how long Minghao took to learn this much. 

When they're finally worn out and sleepy, Seokmin leans against the cool glass and watches Minghao cuddle close, tucking his face into his shoulder. He feels his boyfriend shuffle as he pulls the blanket over them both. 

"Happy birthday," Minghao mutters, voice laced with drowsiness. "... I love you." It gets quieter at the end, but Seokmin hears it anyway. Feeling blissful, he laughs, petting through Minghao's hair.

"You're feeling shy now?" Seokmin teases, leaning down to press a kiss onto Minghao's lips. "Me too. I love you so much." He whispers the last bit, and Minghao pecks him on his lips, eyeing him sleepily. 

"Goodnight."

Seokmin shuffles closer, nuzzling deep into Minghao's soft hair. "Goodnight, love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twt: @89thinking


	4. It's warm where you are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's a warmth that doesn't make you want to pull away
> 
> wonhao

They were slow, and liked taking their time. With every gentle roll of Wonwoo's hips, Minghao pressed his body closer—kissed him a little deeper. His tongue laved against Wonwoo's own, and with every minute Minghao felt like he was being sucked deeper into this addiction, of kissing Wonwoo, of being held by him so tightly that their bodies were warm with intimacy. When they pull away, Minghao looks at their lips that are still barely touching. 

"Yuanyou-ge." He calls softly, and Wonwoo can hear the way he keens, wanting to kiss again.

"Needy baby," Wonwoo smiles, and then he tips them backwards, dropping Minghao onto the bed. "What did you call me?"

"Yuanyou-ge."

"Again."

Minghao looks up at him, and Wonwoo can see that he's gazing at his lips. "Wonwoo-hyung," Minghao says this time, and he smiles.

"Why does it sound so naughty when it rolls off your lips?"

Minghao giggles, shaking his head. "I don't know." Wonwoo dips down and kisses him slowly. 

"Call me that again."


	5. Between you and me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> feelings are confusing, but none as confusing as seo myungho himself
> 
> gyuhao

Mingyu's face was barely illuminated by the dim light reflecting from his phone screen. He lay there in the silence, scrolling through posts on social media, taking care not to particularly interact with anything. As the cluttered timeline flew by in a heap of images and texts, he found himself looking at a post with a very simple message written across. 

"Minghao says listening to Light a Flame makes him want to fall in love."

Mingyu's eyelids drooped as he stared at the post in pitch black darkness, with the only light in the room coming from his phone. 'You haven't fallen in love yet?' This unwanted question arose in his mind, and for some reason, his heart ached. But it was confusing, more than anything. It was easy to rub him and Minghao's relationship off as more than friends. However, whether that meant they were simply very close best friends or lovers gave his brain into a dull ache. He didn't usually like to think about this.

Xu Minghao was someone who was open, and yet conservative. Mingyu knew this best. There were times where Minghao would be so blatant it made everyone feel like they knew everything about him. 'I like to do romantic things with Mingyu,' for example. On such a topic as sensitive as what was considered romantic or not and who Xu Minghao was being "romantic" with, since he had said it so casually as if stating the time of the day, this information was easy to believe for what it was. However, that in itself was confusing, for that was as much information as he would give. He would give information in a way that it was enough, such as that the swing dance he had done with Mingyu on the boat was imprompto, and that they had done it because they felt like it—which was, of course, true—but that was it. It left Mingyu in shambles. 'They felt like it'—felt like what? Mingyu heaves a sigh in his empty bed.

He knew it was idiotic to want to know these details when Minghao obviously wouldn't reveal further than that to his fans and, quite likely, the rest of the public, but it still made him wish he could know some other way.

Mingyu obviously knew how he felt that day, the feeling that spurred him to dance with Minghao. That day was dreamy, to say the least. It felt like a wedding—what with the various dishes and desserts laid out on a long table along with everyone being dressed in particularly smart outfits. Mingyu would say he looked like a best man—as did everyone—but the dance he swung into with Minghao quickly made him feel like he was the Groom himself. He had no idea what Minghao was thinking, just that he was being swung around on the dance floor as if he was a weight preparing to be thrown. But as he took the lead in their dance and spun Minghao around only to carry him as if he were his Bride, Mingyu's heart swelled with the same attraction that had dragged his feet forward to dance with Minghao in the first place. Imagining how Minghao felt on his end, however, was like a flurry of thoughts that could make out nothing definite. After all, if Minghao said nothing about it, then nobody would know.

Mingyu was startled out of his thoughts by a knock on his room door. Wonwoo had gone over to Seungcheol's room to sleep, so this was a little unexpected. Clicking his phone shut, Mingyu simply yelled "Come in!" without a bother for whoever was at the door in the first place. Like this, he put away his thoughts—along with the post and his feelings for Minghao.


	6. Under the Desk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> business hours are over—minghao doesn't get paid enough for this
> 
> Explicit , Blowjob , Semi-public sex
> 
> gyuhao

Seungcheol pokes his head into the seemingly deserted office, looking around at the abandoned pieces of work strewn on desks. 

As he peers in, he spots their Manager—Kim Mingyu—sitting at his desk on the far side of the room.

"Are you working OT?" Seungcheol carefully asks, when he approaches his own desk to gather his workload. Mingyu only hums, and Seungcheol can hear weariness in his voice, like he's tired, or having a sore throat.

He blinks. Quickly he packs his work into his briefcase. Then, on his way to the door, he hands Mingyu a pack of lozenges.

When Mingyu looks up to thank him, Seungcheol can see he's breathing heavily, and though he's worried, he simply smiles apologetically. "Take care of your health, Manager Kim," he says, patting the man on the shoulder.

He leaves, and closes the door behind him.

Mingyu sighs, leaning back in his chair as he looks at Minghao, gently coaxing the boy to take more of his length into his throat.

"Keep going," he urges, gently tugging on Minghao's hair, and Minghao complies, wrapping his fingers around the base of Mingyu's cock.

Mingyu continues to admire Minghao's pretty face and plump, swollen lips. He lets out a shaky breath, shuddering as he cums down Minghao's throat. Minghao swallows his load, lapping up Mingyu's release from the sides of his mouth when some of it begins to spill. Mingyu sighs.

"You think anyone will walk in on us again?" He smiles, watching as Minghao stands up and wipes his mouth.

"It won't matter if we don't do more than this." Minghao coldly replies, brushing dust and dirt off his coat and strutting towards the doorway. Mingyu follows quickly after him in large footsteps, and just as the door swings open, Mingyu slams it shut. Minghao glares at him, wrestling with the doorknob. Mingyu grabs his waist and presses him against the door, his thumb jamming the lock in.

Minghao gasps feverishly as Mingyu whispers hot in his ear. "I know you prepared yourself for me today. You act like you're gonna run away but I know—" He presses his crotch flush against the crack of Minghao's ass, and Minghao moans. He smiles, manhandling Minghao all the way back to his desk, where he lay the man right on top of all his unfinished paperwork.

"Now then—" He huffs, looking down at Minghao's wanting gaze and clothed erection.  
"Where were we?"


	7. Wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he grows more beautiful with age
> 
> gyuhao

Mingyu had always told himself he would like to date someone older than he was.

"I'd like someone older because I think they'd be more mature," he had recited before in front of the mirror, meaning every word. And then came Xu Minghao.

That boy burst into his world, and at first, like a fresh new classmate, that had simply meant one thing—a new friend! Joining him in the 97-line, Minghao arrived with gibberish in place of Korean, and sparkly eyes and a cute baby face. Mingyu and Seokmin had been thrilled, and even moreso when Mingyu found that he got along well with Minghao. 

Though Minghao appeared cute and mostly innocent—being the small, skinny boy he was with a cute struggle in speaking Korean—Minghao was also smart, witty. Snarky. He definitely wasn't as well-versed as Mingyu with the language, but still would never hesitate to start an argument with him or tell him off. And boy did he love teasing Mingyu.

Once, Mingyu was asked in an interview what he wanted to do most after becoming an adult and, sensing nothing, he had responded that he wanted to go travelling with the members for two days and one night. However, Minghao's reply to the same question made him feel like a much less sensible member. Instead of stating that he wanted to go travelling or anything similar of the sort, Minghao had replied modestly that he hadn't decided on anything in particular yet, but he wanted to—and Mingyu seethes—continue working hard like he currently was. At this, the members had all begun to laugh and tease Mingyu from the sheer difference of their answers. The Mingyu who wanted to go travelling, and the Minghao who wanted to work hard promoting. Minghao had laughed along, of course, leaving Mingyu pouty and feeling sheepish. 

Though, strangely enough, this part of Minghao that loved to irritate and tease Mingyu was something Mingyu found himself wanting more of. And as Minghao grew, Mingyu began to understand why.

That blonde curly-haired boy (as well as the previously ice-cream blue-pink and polished silver-haired boy) was slowly growing more and more handsome. All of them were, obviously, but Mingyu found his gaze locking onto Minghao much more often than it would back then. And that only seemed to increase as the time passed. Mingyu was also convinced that this, in some way, had something to do with Minghao's increased teasing towards all of the members (including himself) as well as his now, much more visible personality. As Minghao's Korean steadily improved, he had more time to spend doing things he actually wanted to do instead of studying Korean or spending laborous hours trying to get the pronunciation of their songs correct. Mingyu learned that for a start, Minghao was actually a very quiet person. He liked reading, out of all things, and he liked drawing. Minghao was sometimes cold, but it made Mingyu want to stick even closer.

There was curly brown hair, and then bright red hair, which all still kept the feelings of boyishness. But by the time he had dyed back to his brown locks, he looked much different. Felt different. And Mingyu could certainly feel it. Mingyu himself was growing after all; with muscles starting to bulge from under white tee shirts, and his height far surpassing many of his members even though he was younger than most of them. Minghao had grown taller as well—though not as tall as Mingyu—but even that was something that drew Mingyu to Minghao. Even that height difference made Mingyu think—a strange thought he'd only ever keep to himself—'We look good together.'

Minghao was plenty stoic, and much colder than he was when they had first debuted. Back then, he had to rely on appearing cute and child-like to draw fans in, but in recent years—sporting his dashing brown hair and toned muscles—he could begin to show more of his true personality; witty, sarcastic, and—to Mingyu's unabashed delight—mature.

Mingyu, for one, had never considered dating someone younger than him before—not even by a few months—(not that he had wanted to date anyone in the first place), but he found himself staring at Minghao in blatant admiration more and more as the months passed, to a point that it made him a little shy. By the time their music video 'Clap' had rolled around the corner, Mingyu was all but attached like a piece of gum to Minghao. 'We look good together,' he remembers himself saying. 'And we still do,' he muses.

At this point, Mingyu could admit that he viewed Minghao and himself as two very good-looking teenage best friends. However, more quickly than he'd like to admit, he was plunged facefirst into the hellhole that was Xu Minghao's mullet. By then, Mingyu would like to shamefully admit, he had begun to admire Minghao a little more than a best friend would.

Minghao had grown much taller since they had debuted. He was still skinny, but he was lithe, and pretty. Mingyu had always loved Minghao's eyes, but where they were bright and full of child-like energy back in the day, they were now half-lidded, with long eyelashes and eyelids painted with glinting pink eyeshadow. Mingyu was starting to doubt he'd be able to hold on to his unrequited feelings without spilling them until much later, at the rate Minghao was evolving. That boy was only going to become prettier and prettier, and Mingyu knew it.

The black mullet had pierced through Mingyu, and the red one from 'Fear' had abolished him. All these hairstyles Minghao was sporting had made him look impossibly prettier each and every time. And to add to his list of words, Mingyu would finally like to admit—Minghao wasn't just pretty, but also sexy. He was elegant, and a kind of flirty that wasn't direct, but twice as effective. Mingyu found himself falling all the way for this man, and even begun to let some of his feelings slip. An "I love you" and a pot of flowers handed into Minghao's shy, waiting hands. Getting on one knee when the moment felt just right during a concert. Minghao played along—seating himself on Mingyu's lap, giggling when Mingyu tickled him on stage, flirted back when Mingyu whispered things into his ear on stage. Jihoon had to protest—an entire crowd had been screaming in their direction just because these two were playing their little flirty game. At this, Minghao had shrugged, and Mingyu hoped it wasn't obvious how clearly overjoyed he looked with how Minghao couldn't care less about flirting with him in front of their fans.

At first Mingyu thought, this was it. He could live with this. Flirting with Minghao, not knowing what they were, not bothering about giving their relationship a name and instead simply enioying each other's company. However, when Dream Concert 2019 came along, Mingyu decided he'd change his mind.

Dream Concert was typically a dream for the thousands of fans attending the concert, of course, but that year left Mingyu more than a little breathless. It caught his heart in his throat and wouldn't let him breathe. Minghao that day had black, wavy hair, dressed in an outfit that was simple, but it made him look all grown up and unspeakably elegant. They were all buzzing with excitement that day, to begin with—unable to stop themselves from smiling the moment they had looked up to see their fans. Mingyu, however, charmed by how dazzling Minghao looked that day, stood on that stage with a different kind of happiness—a different kind of energy.

Minghao looked gorgeous. Even as the music had begun to play, Mingyu's thoughts only swarmed with Minghao. His slender, tiny waist. His broad shoulders. His beautiful eyes sparkling with the love for his fans. Mingyu looked at him from the corner of his eye, and then quickly turned away.

By the end of that concert Mingyu had been exhausted, but there had been a thrumming in his chest from start to end. An undeniable feeling that had been growing throughout the years. Before this, he could say his feelings got him a little shy. From now on, however, he knew he had fallen so hard that it was plain embarrassing how whipped he was. He didn't really want to come to terms with it either, as it came with the distinct fear of not just rejection but a change in him and Minghao's relationship. So when Minghao laid his head on his shoulder, Mingyu stood there silently, and kept all his feelings to himself once again.


	8. Take me by Force

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> minghao knows joshua could take him apart easily—and he wouldn't have the strength to resist
> 
> shuahao 17+

Joshua—to most people—looked like your average pretty boy. He was slim—not too tall, and yet not too short, with a self-proclaimed 'S-Shape' body, long eyelashes and kissable lips.

However, as Minghao had learned throughout his years growing up, Joshua actually buffs up easily—and he's plenty strong. A part of Minghao whispers in his mind a dirty thought he wished didn't affect him as much as it did—What was Joshua's strength like? Would he be able to manhandle Minghao? Oh, how he'd like to push back against Joshua and watch as the difference in strength was evident before his eyes.

So this fantasy haunts him.

To his horror, he had started to entertain this dirty little fantasy—trying to scrap crumbs of it to feed on in his daily life—asking Joshua to lift him, asking Joshua to help him with stretching exercises, and all throughout he'd take in how effortless Joshua could push him, could carry his weight—and at night, entertain the fantasy of Joshua prying his stubborn thighs apart with him not having the power to resist as the other man had his way with him.


	9. Because you're here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a comfort drabble written for the release of pledis' official statements regarding accusations directed towards mingyu.
> 
> gyuhao

They were in Mingyu's room that night. The other members had volunteered to stay, but Minghao had been the only one Mingyu had chosen to stay with him.

That night, there was no wine, and no other kind of pleasantries—they went straight to bed, as if Mingyu wanted to rid himself of his consciousness immediately. Minghao went with him, lying next to him on the bed as if he were just another pillow. He waited for Mingyu's snoring to break the silence in the room, but after thirty minutes of deafening silence, there was still nothing.

Bothered, he turns over, a soft "Mingyu—" making its way out of his throat before there are big, warm arms coming to wrap around his smaller body.

"Mingyu," he whispers, pressing his body closer. "Mingyu." Gently he cradles Mingyu's face in his hands. "What's wrong?"

Mingyu doesn't answer for a while, just looks at him in the dark, his eyes shiny. Minghao leans forward, gently kissing his cheek, and Mingyu hugs his waist even closer.

"Am I very easy to pick on?"

Minghao answers him without a beat of hesitation. "Yeah."

Mingyu looks up at him like he's about to cry, but Minghao doesn't take back his words. Instead, he kisses Mingyu gingerly, pressing their lips together as if doing an act of great secrecy. "I want to tell you to harden yourself up before these people step on you again, but I know you aren't willing."

"Some people are nice," Mingyu says, and Minghao sighs. "You think everyone is nice, Mingyu."

Mingyu can't argue against that, so instead he pushes his lips against Minghao's, hugging him so close that their breaths mingle even when they pull away. "It's fine right?" He asks softly, rubbing Minghao's arm. "You'll be here whenever I get picked on."

Minghao brings Mingyu's hand up to his own face, gently caressing it with his thumb. "Of course," he smiles, and Mingyu's kissing him again. He's rolled onto his back, Mingyu leaning over him. Minghao sighs, whispering the last bit of his promise.

"I'd even destroy them with my own hands if it'll make you happy."

**Author's Note:**

> twt: @89thinking


End file.
